Simplify the expression. $(-4r-7)(-r+3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-4r-7}$ onto the ${-r}$ and ${3}$ $ = {-r}({-4r-7}) + {3}({-4r-7})$ Then distribute the ${-r}.$ $ = ({-r} \times {-4r}) + ({-r} \times {-7}) + {3}({-4r-7})$ $ = 4r^{2} + 7r + {3}({-4r-7})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = 4r^{2} + 7r + ({3} \times {-4r}) + ({3} \times {-7})$ $ = 4r^{2} + 7r - 12r - 21$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4r^{2} - 5r - 21$